Two true Loves
by Rock-LeexFangurl
Summary: My first Fanfiction sakura Hinata Naruto triangle One shot Be kind


Two True Loves It was a dark and gloomy night… "N-Naruto-kun" Hinata screamed, her voice shaky. "N-Naruto-kun, w-where are you?" Hinata walked over by a tree. "N-Naruto-kun, w-where are you? T-This is not funny." Hinata screamed again, Hinata turned around and started walking away from the tree. "Hinata-chan, there you are." Naruto said coming out from behind a bush. "Oh N-Naruto-kun, you scared me, where have you been? Me and Sakura have been looking all over for you." Hinata said shaky. "OH, CRAP I WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET SAKURA AT THE RAMEN BAR! I got to go Hinata see you later!" Naruto said shouting back to Hinata. "ok,then s-see you later Naruto-kun." Hinata shouted as she waved good-bye to Naruto. A short time later Naruto arrived at the ramen bar. "S-Sorry I'm late Sakura." Naruto said trying to catch his breath. " Where have you been Naruto!" Sakura screamed. " I have been waiting here for 2 hours!" " Sorry Sakura I forgot…" Naruto said. " You forgot!" Sakura shouted. " I have been sitting here for 2 hours and all you can say to me is I forgot!" Sakura took a deep breath. " look, I'm sorry." Sakura said in a low voice. " lets just sit down and get something to eat and forget this ever happened ok?" "OK" Naruto said as he sat down at one of the stools. After they got done eating they decided to go home. "Oh crap!" Naruto shouted. "What-What happened?!" Sakura shouted. " I forgot that Hinata is still waiting for me back in the woods!" Naruto said. " Why is Hinata waiting for you in the woods?" Sakura asked. " Because" Naruto said "I was suppose to come with her over to Neji's house and watch them practice together, bye Sakura see you tomarrow!" Naruto shouted in a hurry as he ran into the woods to find Hinata. When Naruto got into the woods he saw Hinata sitting on a stump looking down at her feet. " Hinata there you are!" Naruto said. " Oh hi Naruto-kun are you ready to come with me to Neji's house?" Hinata asked "You bet" Naruto said. After a while of walking they finally reached Neji's house. " Are you ready for your training, Hinata?" Neji asked. " Come on Hinata you can take Neji." Naruto encourage. Hinata and Neji started off easy Neji started after Hinata by hitting her in the stomach. Hinata fell to her knees but then got back up. " Come on Hinata!" Naruto yelled. ' if that idiot hurts Hinata I'll kill him' Naruto thought shooting his arms into the air. ' I cant let Naruto down, I must defeat Neji!' Hinata thought to herself. At that moment Neji ran towards Hinata and then jumped up and extended his leg to kick her towards the ground, but just as soon as Neji jumped up and extended his leg, Hinata ducked and rolled out of the way. " Way to go Hinata!" Naruto shouted. At that moment Hinata again ducked out of the way of Neji's high kick and did a sweeping kick, but Neji jumped up onto a tree branch. 

Neji then jumped out of the tree and did another air kick, but at that moment Hinata jumped up into the air and did a spinning kick and hit Neji in the face. " Yea way to go Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

Neji got up " You just got lucky." Neji said in a cold voice. Neji quickly ran up to Hinata and did a sweeping kick, when Hinata jumped up out of the way, Neji quickly got up and kicked Hinata in the back.

Hinata flew a couple feet and landed face down on the ground, she layed their for a couple of seconds, and then started to get back up.

" Way to go Hinata don't give up!" Naruto shouted. When Hinata got up she sprinted towards Neji and then she quickly jumped up into the air and started to extend her leg.

Just as soon as she started extending her leg Neji started to duck out of the way, Hinata quickly landed on the ground and then kick Neji in the chest. Neji then flew back into the tree and fell forward and layed motionless.

Naruto ran over to Hinata and hugged her. "Good job Hinata I knew you could do it!" Naruto shouted, Hinata and Naruto looked at Neji who was still on the ground face down.

" I think we should take Neji to the hospital." Hinata said " Ok, lets go." Naruto said. " Hey Hinata do you want to go to the ramen bar with me?" Naruto asked as they were walking out of the hospital.

" Ok" Hinata said. A short time later they arrived at the ramen bar and saw Sakura sitting down at one of the stools. " Sakura-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

" I'm eating what does it look like I am doing." Sakura said as she turned around to look at Naruto, as soon as she turned around she saw Hinata standing next to Naruto.

" Naruto what is Hinata doing her I thought you were watching her train?" Sakura asked. " I was but Hinata bet up Neji pretty bad so we took him to the hospital." Naruto said. " Hinata beting up Neji!" Sakura said and started to laugh.

" Well Sakura she really did beat up Neji whether you believe it or not!" Naruto shouted. " Fine if Hinata really did beat up Neji and put him into the hospital, then I want to face her at the training grounds tomarrow!" Sakura challenged.

" I-I don't know…" Hinata said in a low voice. " Come on Hinata you can take her!" Naruto encouraged. " I-I guess s-so." Hinata said. " Good then tomorrow afternoon I will meet you at the training grounds and we will see who is better at fighting." Sakura said, then Sakura got up and walked away.

Later when Naruto and Hinata got done eating they started to walk home. " Later Hinata see you tomorrow!" Naruto shouted as Hinata walked down the street to her house. " Bye Naruto-kun see you tomorrow!" Hinata shouted. The next day Hinata, and Naruto met Sakura at the training grounds.

" Ok, ready Hinata?" Sakura asked. " Ready Sakura." Hinata answered back. Sakura started off by running towards Hinata and then jumped up and extended her leg, Hinata quickly jumped out of the way and then threw a punch at Sakura.

At that moment Sakura ducked out of the way and then did a sweeping kick at Hinata. Hinata jumped up into the air and kicked Sakura in the face. Sakura flew backwards and then landed on her back. A moment later Sakura started to get up. " Your pretty tough Hinata but, not tough enough!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards Hinata.

Sakura threw a punch which landed into Hinata's stomach. Hinata started to stagger a little bit then stopped. "Come on Hinata you can take her!" Naruto shouted. At that moment Sakura jumped into the air and extended her leg for another kick.

Hinata quickly rolled out of the way, when Sakura landed Hinata quickly got up and kicked Sakura in the back. Sakura flew into the tree, and the tree branch went right through her. " OH MY GOD!" Naruto shouted.

" You killed her, I cant believe you killed her!" " Naruto-kun I-I did not mean to!" Hinata said in a low voice. " There-there Hinata." Naruto said comforting as they both looked down at a bleeding Sakura.


End file.
